


killed someone for you

by atzgore



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzgore/pseuds/atzgore
Summary: Wooyoung would still love him, right?
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 18





	killed someone for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first ever fic i've written so i hope you enjoy! if you haven't, please read the tags carefully.  
> i wrote this based off 'killed someone for you' by alec benjamin, i know the song has a different meaning overall but i wanted to interpret it in my own way!

**I'm sorry that I did this, the blood is on my hands**

**I stare at my reflection, I don't know who I am**

San analysed the situation he was in. The limp body of Kang Yeosang sprawled in front of him as his faint screams echoed in San's head. Bloody knife in hand, he watched as the blood slowly trickled out of the carcass. The red puddle on the kitchen floor soon grew bigger. He picked Yeosang up bridal style and walked toward the bathroom. He chucked the body into the bathtub, closed the door and headed back to the kitchen. 

**Practice my confession in case I take the stand**

**I'll say I learned my lesson, I'll be a better man**

_ "I, Choi San, admit to the murder of Kang Yeosang," _

**I'm packing up my things and I'm wiping down the walls**

**I'm rinsing off my clothes and I'm walking through the halls**

San wiped his bloodied hands on his pants, took out a piece of cloth and a bottle of bleach out of his duffle bag. Soaking the cloth in said bleach, he wiped down the room. The blood-splattered tiles were scrubbed until they were pearly white. Next, he wiped the knife and stuffed it into his bag. 

He took out a plastic bag and another set of clothes and set it aside. Making sure everything was back in its original state, he removed his stained clothes and changed into the fresh set. He carefully placed the old clothes into the plastic bag and into the duffle bag. 

After checking the rest of the house, he put on a mask, took his belongings and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. 

**I did it all for him, so I felt nothing at all**

**I don't know what he'll say, so I'll ask him when he calls**

He felt indifferent. 

_ Numb.  _

Nothing else mattered if it was for Jung Wooyoung. Right? 

**Would you love me more**

**If I killed someone for you?**

"Sannie, where are you?" 

"Sorry Woo, I was stuck in traffic, I'll be there in 15 minutes," 

"Okay~" 

**Would you hold my hands?**

**They're the same ones that I used**

**When I killed someone for you**

Before going to Wooyoung's, San opened the door to his apartment and made his way to his room. He placed the duffle bag beside his bed and went to the bathroom to neaten his appearance. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Deciding that he looked presentable enough, he switched the light off, checked the time and left. 

Reaching Wooyoung's, he gently knocked on the door, waiting for his boyfriend to answer. San heard ruffling behind the door before it opened. 

"Sannie, you're finally here!" Wooyoung exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. He pulled San into the apartment and dragged him onto the couch. 

Sitting down on the couch, San wrapped his arm around Wooyoung's waist and leaned his head against Wooyoung's shoulder. 

While Wooyoung flipped through the channels to search for something for them to watch, San held his other hand. As Wooyoung was switching between the channels, the news caught his attention. 

"Kang Yeosang, aged 21, was found dead in his home at 6.45 this evening. It is believed that he was murde-" 

Wooyoung's heart dropped. His best friend was murdered. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. His throat tightened, struggling to breathe. He couldn't believe it. Noticing Wooyoung's distress, San pulled Wooyoung into a tight hug. He could feel his hoodie getting damp with Wooyoung's tears. 

As Wooyoung's seeked comfort in San, what the reporter said next caught his attention.

"The murderer is suspected to be the man in the photograph, roughly 5'9, seen near Kang Yeosang's apartment around 5.20 pm. Kang Yeosang's neighbour stated that they do not recognise suspect,"

The photo showed a man wearing black jeans, a grey hoodie with its hood up and a black duffle bag. The man was wearing a white surgical mask, concealing his identity. Despite that, Wooyoung could make out who it was. Wooyoung shifted his eyes over at San and what he saw left him speechless.  _ It can't be. _

Wooyoung aggressively pushed San away from him. San looked up at him with a confused expression. His eyes drifted from Wooyoung to the TV.

_ Oh _ . 

The blurry photo on screen stared at him almost mockingly. Judging by the way Wooyoung had reacted, he wasn't happy. 

Why does he look mad? Why isn't he happy? Why did he push me away? Does he not love me? 

San snapped out of his thoughts to see that Wooyoung was no longer in front of him. Just then he heard the bathroom being locked. San got up from the couch and stood in front of the bathroom door. 

"Woo-ah, why are you hiding from me?" 

"You killed my best friend, y-you monster! Leave me the fuck alone San, I'll call the police!" Wooyoung shouted from behind the door. 

_ Monster? Leave him alone? Why did he call me a monster? Why does he want me to leave? Does he not want me anymore? _

"Woo-ah, what do you mean? Do you not love me anymore? Are you not happy? I did this for you," San questioned. 

"Don't 'Woo' me. Why the fuck would I be happy that my best friend is dead? I can't believe I loved a fucking monster! " Wooyoung ranted. 

_ 'I can't believe I loved a fucking monster!'  _

_ Loved _ . 

Everything was drowned out of his ears. Only the phrase echoed over and over in San's head like a broken record. Wooyoung didn't love him anymore. 

**Would you turn me in**

**When they say I'm on the loose?**

**Would you hide me when**

**My face is on the news?**

**'Cause I killed someone for you**

_ I guess not. _

"Do it Wooyoung. Call the police," San said in a monotonous voice as a tear slipped out of his eye. 

If Wooyoung didn't want him anymore, who will? Why is he still here? 

San staggered to the kitchen. The row of kitchen knives on the counter glared under the light. San grabbed one of the knives and slid along the counter into a sitting position. He pulled down the sleeve of his hoodie and started at his wrist.

San pressed the blade on his pale wrist. He closed his eyes as he dragged it across his skin. Barely feeling the blade slice through his skin, he decided to press harder. Warm blood began to flow out of the wound. His clothes were once again stained.

The blood trickled down his arm as he cut deeper. As the blade moved through his wrist, it cut through his veins. 

His actions soon grew sluggish as he slumped to the floor. 

**I hear the sirens comin', I see the flashing lights**

Minutes later, San could hear the front door being kicked down. Throat constricting, he could hear multiple footsteps approaching him. He could make out someone talking to him but he couldn't answer. 

The figure continued talking to him as his vision blurred and the commotion became muffled as he took his last breath.

_ I'm sorry.  _

_ "Choi San, the suspected murderer of Kang Yeosang, was found dead in Jung Wooyoung's apartment, at 7.49 pm this evening. The cause of death is believed to be suicide but the police will be investigating into it further,"  _

**Author's Note:**

> haha i hoped you enjoyed reading this! constructive criticism (pls be nice), kudos or pointing out any mistakes is appreciated!  
> also special thanks to my friends for reading through and editing <3


End file.
